1. Problem
Interferometric fiber optic gyroscopes (`fiber optic gyros`) typically use a solid state (semiconductor) laser as a light source to produce light at wavelengths in the near-infrared region, between 0.83 micrometer and 1.55 micrometers. This type of light source emits broadband light whose broadband spectral components interact within the fiber optical channel to produce a type of noise called relative intensity noise. Relative intensity noise is a limiting factor with respect to the noise performance of fiber optic gyros. Several approaches have been used by the prior art to reduce the effects of relative intensity noise. These include:
(a) open loop noise subtraction; PA1 (b) a closed loop system using bias modulation feedback; and PA1 (c) a closed loop system using light source pump current feedback.
Method (a) is practically limited because it uses a reference channel that is assumed to have perfect gain stability. Method (b) serves to reduce relative intensity noise but introduces degradation in gyro bias stability and gyro scale factor linearity. Method (c) is bandwidth limited and fails to suppress higher frequency components of relative intensity noise. These higher frequency components contribute significantly to output randomness and corresponding degradation in fiber optic gyro performance. The resulting signal-to-noise ratio establishes a noise floor based on the contribution of relative intensity noise which limits the effectiveness of a servo or closed loop system such as (c) which employs phase modulation of the light source pump current.
A commonly implemented type of interferometric fiber optic gyroscope 100, as shown in FIG. 1A, uses bias signal modulation to provide sensitivity to rotation of fiber optic sensing coil 103. In operation, the light emitted from light source 110 is modulated by bias modulator 108. Bias modulator 108 typically generates a square wave signal which is applied to phase modulator 109. A beam splitter (which is part of integrated optics package 112) separates the modulated light into two paths which travel in opposite directions through fiber optic sensing coil 103. The light returning from sensing coil 103 is sampled using tap coupler 104. The sampled light is applied to photodetector 105, which senses the optical signal in the form of a current and converts the sensed current to voltage. The output from photodetector 105 is then converted to a digital signal by analog-to-digital (A/D) convertor 106. The digital output from A/D convertor 106 is demodulated by demodulator 107, using a clock signal provided by bias modulator 108. Synchronous demodulation of the bias signal, at the bias modulation frequency, is used to extract gyro sensing coil rotation information to obtain a gyroscope output signal. Bias loop control electronics 111 includes a closed-loop signal generator and a readout circuit (not shown) which provides a pulse train output on line 113, where each pulse is equivalent to an increment of angular rotation of fiber optic sensing coil 103.
FIG. 1B is a diagram showing a prior art servo loop used for controlling the intensity of a fiber light source. As shown in FIG. 1B, system 100 employs a feedback loop for controlling fiber light source 110 by using relatively low bandwidth (approximately 100-200 kilohertz) servo electronics 140 to vary the fiber light source pump current via pump current controller 150. This method uses intensity modulation of the light to allow the servo circuitry to compensate for lower frequency components of relative intensity noise. However, because of the practical upper limit on the frequency of the pump current modulation, this method is inherently limited to suppression of relatively low frequency relative intensity noise components.
The sampling of the analog output of the photodetector 105 creates a problem not addressed by the prior art. Sampling of the photodetector output signal causes relative intensity noise components to appear at harmonics of the bias modulation frequency, and also causes beat frequency products to appear at the sampling frequency, plus and minus the harmonic frequencies. These relative intensity noise components need to be suppressed in order to remove the contribution of relative intensity noise to fiber optic gyroscope performance.
The output of demodulator 107 is sensitive to signals at the bias modulation frequency and the odd harmonics of the bias modulation frequency. The sensitivity to odd harmonics at the input is proportional to the inverse of the harmonic number (i.e. 1/3, 1/5, 1/7 for the third, fifth and seventh harmonics). The total output noise of the demodulator is the RSS (root-sum-square) of the individual noise components. Because the sensitivity to input noise at the odd harmonics appears to decrease rapidly with the harmonic number, it was thought that a relative intensity noise-suppressing servo would only have to reduce noise at the bias modulation frequency and the first couple of odd harmonics of the bias modulation frequency. However, the input noise for a fiber optic gyro employing a low frequency servo increases rapidly when the servo open loop gain starts to decrease with higher frequencies. The noise spectrum at the input of analog-to-digital convertor 106 (when the servo is in operation) increases rapidly and exhibits higher peaks than the noise spectrum observed when the servo is not employed. Because of the rapid increase in noise at the higher odd harmonics, and because there are many odd harmonics that contribute to the total noise output of demodulator 107, the noise contribution of the higher harmonics limits the total noise reduction realized at the output of the demodulator.
The bandwidth of the prior art servo, as determined by the frequency response to variations in pump power, is limited to about 3 kilohertz (kHz) due to the presence of a section of erbium doped optical fiber which is part of the light source 110. To increase the bandwidth of the prior art servo beyond 3 kHz, the overall gain is increased so that the open loop gain at frequencies higher than 3 kHz is much greater than unity, thus in effect, compensating for the frequency roll-off of the erbium fiber. However, the amount of gain increase is limited by the current limits of the pump diode. If the gain is increased too high, then the pump diode is saturated with noise current, which produces undesirable effects for gyro operation. Because of this limitation, the bandwidth of the prior art servo is limited to about 100 kHz. For this type of relative intensity noise servo, the total noise reduction realized at the output of the demodulator is limited to about a factor of 4.
A high performance fiber optic gyro requires a noise reduction factor of 8 realized at the demodulator output. To achieve this magnitude of noise reduction, the input-to-output transfer function of the demodulator dictates that the servo bandwidth needs to be about 800 kHz or higher. Therefore, an intensity modulator having higher bandwidth than that of the prior art is needed to control the intensity of the light applied to the gyro sensing coil.
2. Solution
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems and achieves an advance in the art by providing a system which suppresses relative intensity noise in a fiber optic gyroscope. In the present system, a feedback loop (servo loop) comprising a high bandwidth intensity modulator, a tap coupler, a photodetector and a high bandwidth servo controller, functions to drive intensity fluctuations in the fiber optic gyroscope light path to a significantly lower level than achievable with prior art methods.
A high-speed intensity modulator is placed in the gyroscope light path between the fiber light source and a tap coupler which provides a sample of the modulated signal for use in a feedback loop. A photodetector receives the sampled signal and provides current-to-voltage conversion of the signal. A high-bandwidth voltage amplifier then adjusts the gain and phase of the converted signal and drives the intensity modulator, via negative feedback, in such a manner as to stabilize the control loop and provide suppression of relative intensity noise. The present system modulates of the intensity of the light at a frequency of approximately one megahertz which is sufficient to allow suppression of high frequency components of the relative intensity noise.